


Undertale Drabbles

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Never Died AU, Brotherly Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mermaid Alphys, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, Restored Asriel, Shipping, Tags to be added as I go, Talk of murder, Underfell, Underlust, coffee shop AU, house fire, kemonomimi skeletons, naga skeles, piano lessons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A series of unrelated Undertale drabbles.





	1. Fell/Pink - Cultural Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles from the 12 Days of Papcest thing were a lot of fun so I'm doing this now. :)
> 
> The ship will be in the title for each one to make it easy to find or avoid certain ships.
> 
> This first drabble idea was given to me by my friend Lady_Kit.

“What happened?” Fell asked as he stepped in, suddenly worried.

“What do you mean?” Pink replied as he closed the door.

“Your arm?” Fell gestured to Pink’s arm. It was wrapped in bandages. He’d thought Pink’s world was safe but apparently not. It didn’t look broken though so it was probably fine but it was still a shock to see Pink injured.

“Oh that, that’s what I want to show you, come on.” Pink smiled and gestured for Fell to come over and sit on the couch with him. Fell did so.

Pink carefully but quickly unwound the bandages. Underneath was burn marks, they were fresh too and not minor injuries. It would scar for sure.

Fell almost wanted to growl but refrained from doing so. “Who did this to you?” He’d make sure whoever it was would pay for it, torture was not something he would tolerate under _any_ circumstances.

Pink gave him a confused look. “The tattoo artist. Why are you upset?” _He_ didn’t look the slightest bit upset or angry, meaning… what? He was okay with this? _How_?

“He _hurt_ you, _tortured_ you.”

“I’m sorry dearest but uh… what are you talking about? It’s just a tattoo.” He held his arm up again. “It’s pretty, don’t you think?”

Fell took another look. The marks weren’t random, they were intricate and might’ve been pretty if they weren’t _burnt_ on. They were _clearly_ meant to be there though and Pink looked pleased with them.

“Skeletons aren’t supposed to be able to _get_ tattoos.” That was something only monsters with flesh could do… or at least that’s how it worked where Fell came from.

“No, we can,” Pink said as if it were no big deal. “The artist uses a thing to burn the mark on. I paid extra for him to use his magic to make it colourful too so once this heals all the way it’s going to be even more pretty.” He smiled wide as if he wasn’t talking about having permanent marks burnt into his bones. “And before you ask, yes, it does hurt. A combination of numbing drugs and healing magic make it not so bad though.”

“You’re fucking insane. Why the fuck would you do that?”

Pink put a hand on Fell’s shoulder. “I’m sorry dear, I probably should’ve told you about this beforehand, huh? I just kind of assumed it’d be a thing in your world too, I should probably stop assuming that by now. It’s looks nice, that’s why I did it. I wanted to and I personally think it’s worth the pain. It’s actually kind of common for skeletons in this world to do, though of course many don’t. But I wanted to, so I did.”

Fell sighed, rubbing his forehead. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would _want_ to let someone do that to them but… Pink wanted it for whatever reason, Fell would have to respect that. “Next time you pull a stunt like this can you please warn me ahead of time?” So he wouldn’t have to go through the shock of thinking someone had done something horrible to Pink.

“Of course.” Pink kissed Fell’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He did and always would, even if he didn’t understand Pink half the time.


	2. Alphys/Undyne - (RWG) Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written before I uploaded the first one, which is why it's not one of the requests I got. I've already done one of those so expect it fairly soonish. I'm kinda trying to space them out a bit, both writing and uploading them, so this fic can hopefully update without too many super long pauses.
> 
> I used a random word generator (which is what the 'RWG' in the title stands for) for the prompt. It gave me the word 'exist' if that wasn't obvious from the title. I probably could've gone deep with it but didn't. xD

“It shouldn’t exist,” Alphys said with a huff, crossing her arms and frowning.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Undyne said with a laugh.

“It _is_ that bad. It _ruined_ Mew Mew’s entire character arc from the first movie. And her love interest in it was not only unnecessary but also the _worst_ , he was boring _and_ an asshole. It’s a bad movie and _shouldn’t_ exist and neither should this.” She gestured angrily to the thing that had initially provoked her ire; an entire small section of the anime store devoted to merchandise related to _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2_.

“A lot of people liked it though.” In truth Undyne had kinda liked it too, not as much as the first of course but still it hadn’t been terrible, certainly not as bad as Alphys made it out to be.

“I know.” Alphys huffed again. “That doesn’t make it good though, people like bad things all the time, and it still never should’ve been made. The first movie wrapped everything up nicely and was really good, there was no need for a sequel.”

Undyne wrapped her arms around Alphys middle, hugging her and lifting her. She squeaked in surprise – how could she still be surprised by this? Undyne picked her up all the time – before grasping onto Undyne in return much like the koalas in picture books.

“Come on,” Undyne said as she started carrying Alphys away from the offending merchandise. “Let’s go find some _good_ anime stuff, huh? I heard there’s some new anime that’s supposed to be pretty good so far, we should maybe check it out.”

Alphys sighed, the last of the tension draining from her body as she relaxed in Undyne’s arms. “Okay.” If there was one thing that could always be relied on to calm Alphys down when she was getting angry about something, it was the thought of having a new anime to watch. Honestly that worked with Undyne sometimes too.


	3. Platonic Underfell Papyrus/Undyne - Fiery Piano Lessons

Piano lessons tended to get pretty intense a lot of the time - Papyrus wasn’t great at it but if Undyne shouted encouragement at him loud enough he’d get better in no time, right? But she’d _really_ managed to outdo herself this time when she’d somehow managed to start a firing during it.

“How did this happen?” Papyrus asked, crossing his arms as they stood watching what was once her house burn to the ground… again. It was surrounded by water this time though so risk of it spreading was at least next to nonexistent.

“I don’t know. Maybe out fiery passion for music manifested in the form of real fire?” Undyne _honestly_ didn’t know and the cause didn’t really matter, did it? Her house was gone either way. “I saved the piano though.” She patted her hand on it, making it clang. “It’s only a little burnt.”

“Yes, unlike your house. Your third one in the last year if I remember correctly.”

If it were almost anyone other than Papyrus who said that she’d have punched them in the face. “Yeah, yeah, I know, no need to rub it in asshole. You were partially responsible for one of those fires though so it’s not all on me.”

“I was _not_.” Papyrus turned to her, visibly taken back and offended. “ _You’re_ the one who thought turning the stove all the way up was a good idea. I tried to fix it and uh…” he deflated a little, “in doing so I may have made it worse because it was a grease fire and I put water on it.” He grimaced. To be fair he hadn’t known that, he’d come in after it had already started. He’d been trying help.

“But uh… speaking of my house burning down…” Undyne fidgeted, twirling her hair in one of her fingers. “You think I could crash on your couch again until I get a new place?” It was embarrassing to ask, she was Captain of the Guard, she shouldn’t be crashing on her Lieutenant’s couch so often, but she had nowhere else to go. There was Alphys’ but she wasn’t ready to confess her feelings to her yet – might never be – so her best friend was the only option. And at this point it was basically tradition, right?

“Of course, you can stay as long as you need to.”

“Uh… thanks.” She looked away and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

“Promise you’ll _try_ not to burn down your next house.”

“Fuck you.” Undyne punched his shoulder much harder this time.

He winced a little but his smirk remained. “Maybe try investing in a fire extinguisher or two. Though you might want to get one for every room, just in case.”

Undyne exaggerated a frown at him. She wasn’t going to respond to his teasing though. “Come on, help me get this piano to your house.” She patted it again, making its innards clang once more. “Yes, my house being burnt down doesn’t mean the piano lessons stop,” she said, cutting him off as he opened his mouth to protest. “You’re learning how to play this thing whether you like it not. Now hop to it, we got a long walk ahead of us since there’s no way this thing’ll fit on the ferry. You take that side, I’ll take this one.”

Papyrus groaned and sighed but ultimately walked around to the other side of the piano to do as ordered. “You owe me for this,” he said as they lifted it.

“Yep, sure do. I’ll pay for drinks next time we go somewhere to hang out.”


	4. Alphys and Asriel - Restored

Asriel _should_ feel grateful, right? He was alive once more, _truly_ alive and thus able to _truly_ feel things again. But a lot of those feelings weren’t good feelings. He’d done _horrible_ things, most of them had been erased due to time travel but he still remembered them, he’d still _done_ them, gleefully in many cases.

So, as he sat at the kitchen table and watched Alphys prepare breakfast he was tempted to tell her again that he didn’t deserve to have been brought back. She should’ve just destroyed him as she’d been ordered to do by people who didn’t know what he was, or more like what he’d been. But last time he’d told her that, the day she’d brought him back almost a whole month ago now, she’d gotten upset so he’d refrained from doing so ever since. And it was too late to do anything about it anyway.

“Are you ready to go see your parents yet?” Alphys asked as she placed his plate of pancakes on the table in front of him and sat across from him.

“No,” he said, picking up his fork.

“Not e-even your Mom? I’m sure she’d be _very_ happy to see you.”

“No.” He wasn’t a child anymore, he was barely even the same person, they might not even recognize him. And… he’d killed them both multiple times, sometimes even in front of each other, in a desperate attempt to make himself _feel_ something, hurt, regret, _anything_ other than anger and emptiness And he done it just because he could, it was something different to do and he could rewind time so why not? How could he ever look them in the eye again when he knew what kind of faces and sounds they’d made when he’d killed them? Or when he killed one in front of the other?

They were silent for a long while as they ate. It was an awkward heavy silence that once upon time Asriel would’ve been made uncomfortable by it and would’ve felt compelled to say something to break it. But now… he didn’t care beyond a vague feeling of sadness, he shouldn’t be making this so hard on Alphys. She was a good person and was only doing her best to help.

“D-do you think you’ll be ready to see them again soon,” she finally said once they were done eating.

“I don’t know, maybe.” He had to go see them eventually even if he would rather not. He couldn’t live in Alphys’ basement hidden from the world for forever.

“All right.” Alphys stood, giving him a sad and concerned but also nervous look. “Whenever you’re ready, okay?”

“Okay.” He’d do it eventually just… not right now. He needed a little bit more time to adjust and prepare for that. Soon though… perhaps.


	5. Dogamy/Dogaressa - First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who requested this seems to have deleted their comment for some reason? (I know who it is but I'm not going to call them out for obvious reasons). I did it anyway though because I liked it, so here you go person if you're still keeping up with these. <3

Royal Guard training hadn’t even officially started yet and Dogaressa was already excited. There was another dog monster here, they were the same breed too.

He of course had spotted her too via scent more anything else. They skipped right up to each to each other. “Hello,” they said in near unison.

Excited about Guard training and meeting another dog, Dogaressa couldn’t help but laugh a little at such an interesting introduction. “I’m Dogaressa.”

“Dogamy.” He held out his paw and they shook hands as both their tails wagged furiously. “Nice to meet you.”

“This is so exciting, we’re going Guards.”

“It is,” Dogamy agreed. “Maybe we’ll end up working the same area, that’d be cool.”

“It _would_.” She could almost see it now, the two of them guarding either side of a door or path wearing matching armor sets.

Before she could say more though a shout interrupted them, ranging across the practice ground. “Get in line maggots!” The uniform made it clear that it was their drill sergeant, a battle scared raccoon wearing an army helmet that came down over his eyes – how did he see like that? “If you want to live through this training, I suggest you do as I say _right_ now.”

Dogaressa sighed and huffed but did as all the other new recruits were doing and obeyed the order. She made sure to stand next to her new dog friend Dogamy though. They were going to best pals, she could already tell. And they were going to go on lots of fun adventures together once they were full Guard members, she was excited for it.


	6. Underfell Brotherly Fluff - Nap (RWG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt for this Underfell brotherly fluff request from a random word generator.

Unsurprisingly, Red was napping when he was supposed to working again. All Fell could do was sigh and shake his head. It would’ve been a problem if they were back on their own universe, it was dangerous there. But here, dangerous people were few and far between. So, Fell could allow Red to nap, _this_ time, he often had trouble sleeping after all. Next time he wouldn’t be so lenient.

But still sleeping in the snow under a makeshift hotdog sales stand was no proper place to sleep. So, Fell bent over and carefully pulled Red out from underneath it, scooping him up into his arms. All Red did in response was grunt softly in his sleep, otherwise not stirring. How he managed to sleep so deeply would forever be beyond Fell’s understanding.

He got a few looks as he carried Red back towards the house but no one even asked him what he was doing. Thus, he made to the resident Sans and Papyrus’ home without incident. He brought Red straight to the guestroom they were sharing and put him on his bed – it was an air mattress but still perfectly serviceable. Fell then tucked him in and left him to his nap. Later he’d pretend to be annoyed by it – he couldn’t let Red begin to think that napping in the middle of the day was an okay thing to do – but for now, it was fine.


	7. Alphys/Undyne - Mermaid Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost out of requests for these so I encourage y'all to leave some more if you'd like to. :)

“Ah, you’re gorgeous,” Undyne said.

Alphys gasped and sunk right back down into the water so that once more only her head was visible. “R-really? You m-mean that?” she asked, blushing furiously.

“Yes, I wouldn’t’ve said if I didn’t mean it.” Undyne was almost jealous, here was this lovely scaly mermaid with a gorgeous tail while she was walking on _legs_. She was almost not a fish at all in comparison. But her new friend was gorgeous. “Hold on, I’m joining you in the water.” Undyne backed up away from the shore a good distance before sprinting at full speed towards the water.

“Wait…” Alphys began, cutting off as Undyne jumped and cannonballed into the water with a mighty splash.

She grinned in triumph as she surfaced again. “That was an awesome splash, right?” She looked around for Alphys… she was gone? Already?

“I-it was pretty cool.”

Undyne snapped around to see that Alphys had resurfaced behind her. Good she hadn’t scared her away after all. “Thanks. Let’s chill huh?”

“S-sure.” They were going to be going to be good friends, Undyne could already tell.


	8. Underlust Undyne/Alphys - Garden (RWG)

The garden was far bigger than any garden in the Underground had been. There was far larger variety of flowers too, filling the air with a unique floral scent. Alphys couldn’t even begin to name half the flowers she was seeing.

Undyne led the way deeper in, holding Alphys’ hand. The look on her face as she looked around mirrored how Alphys felt about all this. The Surface never failed to disappoint with its beauty and elegance.

At the center was a little stone bench flanked by stone cherubs playing harps. With an unspoken agreement, they sat on the bench to take rest. There were few places more peaceful than this.

After a few seconds of silence, Undyne nudged Alphys’ arm. “You think we could get away with having a little fun here?”

It would be a wonderful place for it but… “You know how the humans are about that stuff.” Most of them were downright prudes, it was a cultural thing but still rather annoying at times. “This is a public place, they’ll get mad at us if they catch us.”

Undyne sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. When we get home then?”

Alphys blushed, she couldn’t help it, Undyne still made her soul flutter whenever she overly forward about such things. “O-of course.” She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	9. Asgore and Gerson - The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, I'm literally out of requests now (I haven't upload them all yet but as of today they are all written). So... more please? :)

The older Gerson got, the harder and longer the walk to the Capital and Palace became. His joints ached near constantly now, he relied on his walking cane more and more with each passing year, and passing through Hotland was uncomfortable to say the least, the installation of the elevators at least made it a bit easier.

Upon reaching the Palace the Guards let him past, no questions asked. They even saluted him as he walked by, they were among the older Guards who still remembered him and knew of his famous deeds from tales told to them by their parents and grandparents. He gave them a salute in return to make them happy before continuing to plod onward to his destination.

As was always the case these days, Gerson found Asgore in the garden – it was also the throne room but Asgore was there for the garden and nothing more. His back was to the door, completely absorbed in watering the flowers. They flourished under his care, standing proud and filling the room with their pleasant scent. In another life he might’ve ended up as a proud owner of a flower shop… he would’ve been happier there.

It was another ten minutes before Asgore finished his watering and finally turned around to see Gerson waiting for him. “Oh,” he said, straightening. “I had forgotten you were coming today, I apologize.”

“It’s nothing to worry about.” Gerson dismissed his worries with a hand gesture. Asgore had been forgetting about Gerson’s monthly visit more and more often lately. Which only made the visit all the more important. Gerson couldn’t let him forget about the good times, back before everything had gone so wrong. He needed to remind Asgore that the past held happy memories too, in fact it held _more_ happy ones than sad ones.

“Now why don’t you run along and get the tea table and tea stuff,” Gerson continued as he hobbled forward to be more properly in the room instead standing in the doorway. “I’ll wait here for you.” As an old geezer who couldn’t get around much anymore, he had a right to boss the youngsters around some even if that youngster was the King himself. He wasn’t young but Gerson had known him as a baby, long before the title of King had been thrust on upon him at a young age by the death of his parents during the war, so he’d always be a youngster as far as Gerson was concerned.

“Of course, I’ll be right back,” Asgore replied with a smile and a nod before turning to leave. Oh, what Gerson wouldn’t do to see him happy again.


	10. Cat Red/Dog Blueberry - Body Language Misunderstanding

The new universe that Comic and Rus had found, smelled like cats and according to them this world’s version of them were cat hybrids. Cats were _great_! Well, sort of, Blueberry didn’t often get opportunities to talk to cats, hybrid or otherwise, and the few opportunities he had had been brief. So, he couldn’t _really_ make the judgement now, could he? He liked cats despite that though and was excited that he’d get to meet a version of himself that was a cat.

He ran up the stairs of the basement, tail wagging, and around front to knock on the door. Later, he’d brag to Stretch about how he’d made friends with the cat versions of them first.

There was no answer so he knocked again. Still no answer. Well, third time’s the charm, right? Before he could though the door opened and he turned his raised hand to knock into a wave. “Hi.”

It was this world’s Sans. He wore a black coat with a white faux fur lining. His teeth were pointed, one replaced with a gold one. And most interesting of all he had cat ears and a cat tail, how _cute_.

“Hi,” he returned with bland tone. His tail was wagging though so that meant he was pleased to meet Blueberry too.

“My nickname is Blueberry,” Blueberry said as he stepped in. “Yours is ‘Red’, right?” That’s what Rus had said they’d decided on.

“Yes,” Red replied. “What do you want?”

“To make friends.”

Red gave him a look like he was insane. Which was odd because his tail was still waging, yeah it wasn’t wagging as hard as Blueberry’s was but that’s just how cats’ tails wagged, right? So why was his expression and mannerisms not matching what his tail was doing?

“Dogs,” Red scoffed. “You all have way too much energy.”

“My brother’s lazy.” Before meeting Comic, he’d been the laziest person Blueberry knew. “Anyway, want to hang out and have some fun?”

Red’s tail was _really_ moving now. “No,” was what he said though, sounding almost mad.

“But…”

“I said ‘ _no’_.”

“Oh uh… okay. Sorry. Are you… mad?” Blueberry hadn’t done anything wrong, had he?

“‘Annoyed’ is probably a better word.” Then why was his tail wagging? It made no sense. His eyes were pulled back though so there was that.

“Okay uh… I’ll come back later then I guess? When you’re in a better mood?”

Red half sighed half groaned. “If you must.” He then closed the door in Blueberry’s face.

Blinking in confusion, Blueberry stepped back and headed for the basement to go back home. That had been weird and confusing, maybe he didn’t like cats so much after all. … Or he just had a lot to learn about cats and needed to put in the effort to do so. Yeah, he’d get to understand Red and then they’d be best friends in virtually no time.


	11. Naga Blueberry/Wolf Red - Ancient (RWG)

“See? I _told_ you there would be ancient ruins here,” Blueberry said, pointing to their discovery.

“It was a lucky guess,” Red replied, frowning at the ruins. He hadn’t really wanted to come on this hiking adventure into the woods but Blueberry had convinced him to anyway… somehow.

It was a big building, built partially into the cliffside behind it. The surrounding forest encroached upon it, making it harder to spot if one was further away from it, they’d been lucky to spot it at all. What had once been a stone path that was now breaking apart as roots and grass grew threw it led up to the empty doorway. Nothing was visible through it, just darkness.

Red took a deep breath, drawing in the scent of their surroundings, ears perked for any sounds indicating something other than harmless wildlife was nearby. The place smelled of stone and forest, naturally, meaning no one had been here in a long while.

“Come on, let’s go explore, maybe there’s treasure.” Blueberry slithered forward, seemingly unaware of the possibility that something dangerous could be lurking just past the doorway. Though honestly, what were the chances of that? No one had been here in ages so probably the only worry they had was that it would collapse on them. And it looked pretty sturdy so… it would probably be fine.

With a sigh, Red followed. He wasn’t going to let a snake look braver than him regardless.

Inside it was dark and smelled old – there was no other word to describe it. A small amount of sunlight filtered through a hole in the ceiling that was now clogged by tree roots. What did make it through shown down on a statue on a raised dais in the center of the room. Blueberry was approaching it so Red did too.

The statue was humanoid, its feet were touching, its chest jutted out a bit, and its arms were raised to make a V shape. It wore armor and a helmet that covered its entire face. On the breastplate, partially chipped away paint remained, forming a picture of a red sun with a face that look mildly annoyed.

“Ooh,” Blueberry said. “What do you think this means?”

“I have no idea.” It was the only thing in the room though so… “Can we leave now?”

“No, we need to explore, maybe there’s a secret passage somewhere, leading to the treasure. Help me search.”

Well, it’s not like Red truly had anything better to do so… “Fine.”

 

“Surprise, surprise, we found nothing,” Red said as they exited.

“It was fun though, right?” Blueberry bounced along as best a naga could.

“I guess.” Truthfully, Red just liked spending time with Blueberry. He’d never admit it aloud – wolves and snakes weren’t meant to be friends, were they? – but that’s the reason he’d agreed to come with Blueberry on this adventure.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“What? Explore an ancient ruin? I _highly_ doubt we’ll ever find another one.”

Blueberry shrugged. “You don’t know that, it could happen.”

“Technically, I guess it’s possible, it’s unlikely though.”

“Then it’s decided.” Blueberry put an arm around Red’s shoulders. “We’re now officially tomb raiders, except we don’t raid anything we just explore. It’ll be fun.”

“I guess.” Red would humor him, no reason not to. And who knew? Maybe they would find something else to explore someday and maybe it _would_ be fun.


	12. Underswap Undyne/Alphys - Cosplay and Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a version of Undyne and Alphys cosplaying and a friend of my gave me the idea of Underswap Undyne being insecure with her looks and I just kind of combined them into one thing.

Undyne frowned as she examined herself in the mirror. Her cosplay was great – Alphys had helped her with it so _of course_ it was fabulous – but as was often the case when she cosplayed as one of her favourite female anime characters she didn’t quite ‘fill it’ right. The fact that she was a fish monster wasn’t the problem, she always went for a fish girl version when she cosplayed as a human character. She pulled it off quite well most of the time… when she cosplayed as male characters or small chested characters.

This just highlighted how small her chest was. Which _shouldn’t_ bother her. She tried _very_ hard not to let it bother her, so much so that in day to day life she’d gotten good at pretending it didn’t anymore. But she couldn’t fool herself when dressed as a character who was known for having a nice chest.

“You look great.”

Undyne jumped and turned to see Alphys had come in behind her. She too was cosplaying as they were due to leave for the convention in the next half hour or so. She was dressed as Sakura to pseudo-compliment Undyne going as Junko. Often, they went for cosplaying as a couple they shipped, this time though they just went for their favourite characters from the same game.

“I… I don’t though,” Undyne admitted with a sigh. Alphys had gotten so good at picking up on when Undyne tried to lie about such things that Undyne had given up and now just told the truth “You look really good though.” She did, even if she was short for the cosplay, her muscles were accurate.

“What do you mean? You look fabulous. What’s the problem?”

“Just… you know…” Undyne made a gesture over her chest over about where her boobs _should_ be if her body was more accurate to the cosplay. She could stuff her bar but it would take a _lot_ of stuffing to get it there.

“Oh, that again.”  It certainly wasn’t the first time it had come up. “Don’t worry about it, you’re the most _beautiful_ monster on the Surface.”

“B-but…”

“No ‘but’s.” Alphys pointed a warning figure at Undyne. “You don’t need to fit the stereotype of beauty to be beautiful. It’s bullshit anyway because the vast majority of people can’t fit it either without it being super unhealthy or straight up faked with surgeries and stuff. All those pictures you see in magazines and stuff are photoshopped to all hell. And yeah, almost everyone’s attractive as possible in anime and video games but that’s ‘cause it’s fiction, the artists aren’t trying to draw what real people look like, they’re trying to draw larger than life stuff. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know that.” That didn’t mean Undyne _wasn’t_ self-conscious about areas she lacked in though. Especially when those areas were highlighted by her outfit.

“Good. And I know you still feel self-conscious about all that but you trust me when I tell you I think you’re drop dead gorgeous and pull that look off _super_ well, right?”

“Uh… I guess.” Undyne trusted Alphys not to ever lie to her, even for the sake of her feelings. But they’d been dating a long time now and loved each other so Alphys’ opinion on the matter was more than a little biased. Which wasn’t her fault of course.

“Now trust me when I saw other people think you’re beautiful too, far more than you’d ever guess.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Let me prove it to you then. We’re going to go to the con and when everyone and their mom compliments you on how nice you look in your cosplay, you’ll see what I mean. Deal?”

“I guess.” Undyne sighed. Chances of anyone complimenting here weren’t good, were they? But going would get her mind off of things. And even if the cosplay didn’t look right on her it was _far_ too late to change it now.

“Good.” Alphys stiffly nodded her approval. “Now grab you Monokuma plushie and let’s go have a damn good time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of y'all who know the source material for who they're cosplaying as get a virtual round of applause from me. And if there's anyone who's into said source material (which I actually doubt but I can hope, right?) y'all might possibly be interested in a new fic I'm gonna being posting in about a week or so. ;)


	13. Asgore/Papyrus - Coffee Shop AU

‘The Underground’ was what Asgore decided to name his coffee shop. It was a name he _may_ have stolen from a video game. His other choice had been naming it ‘Coffee Shop’ though as he was less than good at naming things. So, going with the former was justified and taking inspiration from other sources was a perfectly acceptable thing to do… probably.

Regardless of the name and whether it was good or not, it was finally opening day. He’d been putting out fliers all over town for the past month, advertising that he’d be opening today. But… so far no one had shown up. The place was empty. He’d even double checked to make sure the OPEN sign was turned the right way but still no one came in.

It _had_ been only an hour though. It was still rather early in the morning; many people were still in bed. So… he just had to be patient. But what if…

The door opened, making the bell ring softly. A customer! It was a tall skeleton monster dressed in ridiculous looking armor.

“Good morning,” he said in loud cheery voice. “I, the Great Papyrus, have come to visit your establishment.” Despite his cocky words, his tone and demeanor were friendly.

“Good morning,” Asgore replied with a smile. “I’m Asgore, welcome to The Underground, what can I get for you?”

“Hmm…” Papyrus approached the counter, looking up at the menu displayed behind Asgore thoughtfully. “I do not really drink coffee often. I came in because I know you just opened but there was no one here so I thought you might be lonely. So… prepare for me whatever drink you think is your best one. Don’t tell me what it is though, surprise me, I like surprises.”

“All right then.” Asgore could work with this, he was more than all right with his first customer being an odd one. And he appreciated the company and thought behind the visit. “My best drink coming right up.”


	14. Grown Up Asriel and Undyne - Fluffy (RWG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New AU time (sorta), Asriel never died and is thus now an adult/almost an adult and Undyne is his tutor. Expect more of this duo because I like it.

“Stop!” Asriel said, ducking away from Undyne’s hand.

“You’re so fuzzy and cute though,” she replied with a chuckle.

“I am _not_.” He was less than a year away from being an official full adult. There was nothing cute or fuzzy about him. … Okay, maybe he was fuzzy but _all_ goats were fuzzy even big ugly goats.

“You are though.” Grinning her best evil shark-toothed grin, Undyne reached out a hand to ruffle Asriel’s head fur again.

He ducked out of the way, karate chopping her wrist while he was at it. “Not today bi- sister.”

“We’re you about to call me ‘bitch’?” Undyne raised her eyebrows in exaggerated shock and surprise. Or at least it was _probably_ exaggerated, right?

“No, of course not, I would never say such a thing.” Being fuzzy had the advantage of making his blushes almost invisible. “I’m a prince, it’d be improper for me to swear, especially at my tutor.”

Undyne grinned evilly again. “On your birthday in four months I’m going to teach you all the swear words. I’ll have you swearing like a sailor in no time.”

“But…”

“Only if you want to of course,” Undyne interrupted. “In the meantime though, I’ll continue to teach you how to fight. Which is actually why I’m here now. Your parents have requested that I bump lessons up to three times a week instead of two. So, let’s get going.”

Why was that a thing? … Didn’t really matter did it? And there was nothing to complain about, lessons with Undyne were always enjoyable. “Okay, just let me get ready then I guess.”

On their way out of the Palace, Undyne tried to pet him one last time. But as long as he was expecting it he could easily dodge, she’d taught him well.


	15. Burgerpants/Nicecream - Jittery (RWG)

Burgerpants was on his third cup of coffee and the caffeine was starting to get to him. But he was _still_ tired. How was it even possible to be jittery and anxious but also exhausted at the same time?

He groaned as he checked he kitchen cloak again. He had to be at work in half an hour. It was going to suck _so_ much. Luckily it was a five-minute walk now so he didn’t have to deal with public transport to get there anymore. Which was _fantastic_ but… he still had to go to work and deal with the people there while sleep deprived.

“Good morning,” Nicecream said with a cheery smile as he entered the kitchen.

“Good morning.” Burgerpants returned his smile. At least he got to see him before heading off to work.

Nicecream sat at the table across from him. “Another sleepless night?”

“How’d you know?”

“The look on your face.”

“Coffee isn’t helping.” It was actually making him feel worse.

“Has it _ever_ helped?”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

“Maybe you should take a sick day?”

“I can’t, Mettaton would kill me.” Even when Burgerpants took a vacation day Mettaton got mad at him. He loathed to imagine how furious Mettaton would be if he took a sick day just because he was too tired to fully function properly.

“No offense but your boss is an asshole.” … Was that the first time Nicecream had ever sworn? … Surely not, just the first time Burgerpants had heard him do it and they’d known each other for years now. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Burgerpants flinched as he looked away. He hadn’t intended to stare. “You… _swore_.”

“Oh, yep.” Nicecream blushed as he rubbed a hand over one of his ears. “I normally don’t like to but your boss is honestly just awful. You need to stick up to him or quit.”

Just the thought made Burgerpants want to curl up on himself as his fur prickled with fear. Mettaton would be _pissed_. “I _can’t_.”

“I know you feel like you can’t but you can’t keep this up either. This kind of stress isn’t healthy. If you like, I’ll come with you to provide backup.” That would definitely help but…

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Mettaton will just be mad at both of us then.”

“Let him be mad then. He’s an asshole for putting you through so much shit and expecting you to just take it.” More swearing. “You’re literally the only person left working at his place. If you leave then he’ll _have_ to either change how he treats his employees or run his own restaurant without any help.”

“But… but… I _need_ a job.” Even if Burgerpants was living with Nicecream now he still needed to pay his portion of the rent. Depending entirely on his partner would just feel _wrong_.

“I’ll help you find a new job then, how does that sound?”

“Uh… I don’t know. I should really head out soon.”

Nicecream sighed as they stood. “Think about then, okay? I hate seeing you all stressed out like this. You deserve better.”

“I guess I’ll think about it.” Change was hard though; he was already set in this routine. But… a new job that didn’t pressure him so much and didn’t require him to work with the public would be _nice_. “Thanks.”

Nicecream smiled at him as he walked around the table. “Have a nice day a work.” He kissed him on the cheek. “And remember I love you.”

Burgerpants blushed, they’d been dating for _how_ long and affection still flustered him sometimes? “I uh… love you too.” He gave Nicecream a kiss on the cheek before heading out. With him anything was possible so _maybe_ Burgerpants could get a better less stressful job. It was definitely worth thinking about.


	16. Underfell Undyne & Asriel - Helpless (RWG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest drabble so far, yay!

Every year the figures got worse and worse. More death, more disappearances, more suicides, more monsters falling down, more despair overall. Being trapped Underground for generations upon generations was _bound_ to take a toll but… it shouldn’t be _this_ bad. All of the King strict rules and policies did the _opposite_ of help, they made everything so _much_ worse.

And no matter what Asriel did he was helpless to do anything about it. His title of ‘Prince of the Underground’ might as well be a farce for all the power it granted him. Pretty much only his personal bodyguard followed his orders. And they were too small in number to do anything substantial. The fact that Asgore’s spies most likely have infiltered them by noq made them not fully trustworthy as well.

Asriel was fed up with all of it. It was time for him to take the throne and try to start fixing things before it was too late – it might _already_ be too late but he _had_ to try. He couldn’t do it alone though, he needed help.

Which is what brought him to Undyne’s house in the middle of the night, wrapped in a cloak to hide his identity from anyone who might be nearby. He rang the doorbell, once… twice… three times before…

“What the hell do you want?” Undyne asked with a growl as she finally answered, throwing open the door.

“Hey Undyne.” Asriel lifted his hood up enough for her to see his face. “We need to talk. Can I come in?”

She frowned and sighed but stepped aside, letting him enter. “If you weren’t the damn Prince, I’d slap you upside the head for waking me up in the middle of the night,” she said as she locked the door behind him. “This better be important otherwise I might do it anyway.”

“Oh, it’s important, trust me.” Asriel lowered his hood, he hated covering his horns. He glanced around her living room, it was just as barren as he remembered it being a few years ago when he’d still been training under her. This time though he wasn’t here for tea. “First off, I need to ask, how do you think my dad’s doing as King these days? Do you think he’s a good one?”

Undyne froze, the annoyance leaving her face. “That’s a dangerous question.”

“Yeah, it is. So what’s your answer? Be honest please, it’s just you and me right now.”

She frowned at him, crossing her arms. “You say ‘please’ but that’s an order, isn’t it?” He didn’t need to reply that and thus didn’t. “Fine,” she finally said after several seconds of heavy silence. “If you must know, I think your dad’s a _terrible_ King. The Underground’s falling apart even further under his rule, it’s been even worse since Queen Toriel passed.”

“Good, I’m glad we’re in agreement. Now for my second important question.” And the reason Asriel had come here. “Do you think I could do a better job?” She’d be honest with him on this without a command to do so, she’d never pulled any punches when it had come to training him to fight for all those years. And if _she_ thought he could do a better job then it was for sure worth trying.

“You’re fucking kidding, right? You’re not _actually_ planning on… on…”

“I am and I need your help.” And he _needed_ her to tell him he could do it. Because… he was afraid he couldn’t, that he wasn’t good enough or strong enough. He didn’t _want_ to be King, especially like _that_ but he also couldn’t just sit back and let Asgore continue running the Kingdom like this. People were _suffering_ , as their ruler it was his duty to help them, right?

She stared at him in shock and his hopes started sinking but… “Well, it was bound to happen eventually,” she said as she regained her composure with a sigh. “I didn’t think it’d be so soon though. You’ll definitely do a better job than Asgore is, without a doubt.” _Thank goodness_ , that’s what he’d needed her to say. He felt like a child still for needing to hear that but… who cared? “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to call off the Guards protecting him and the throne room. I’ll take care of the rest from there.”

“You sure you can take him?”

“Yes. You trained me after all and you’re the best around.” He was scared though. Killing Asgore was _not_ something he wanted to do but… he didn’t have any other choice, did he? And if Undyne was supporting this idea, it _had_ to be a good one. So, he’d do it. It’d be worth it to protect his people, right?

“I am.” Undyne grinned. “So when you’re ready, hang a red flag or piece of cloth from your window in the morning. Then wait until midday before heading to the throne room, the Guards should be gone by then. Once you’re done, come back out and we’ll celebrate your coronation.” No mention that he might not win that battle. “All right?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Asriel replied with more confidence than he felt. If she believed he could do it though then he should be able to, she’d never been wrong before about what he was capable of after all. So, he’d become king and fix the mess his dad had made of the Underground.


	17. UF Undyne & SF Papyrus - First Meeting

The basement Undyne stepped into from the portal was very similar to the one she’d started in, just a bit cleaner. If the machine’s screen had been accurate it was supposedly an alternate universe. It had been labelled as ‘Swapfell’, what that meant was a mystery.

In hindsight she perhaps should’ve gone back to Alphys with this discovery or confronted Sans and Papyrus about it instead of choosing to test it right off the bat. Too late now though, she was here and she wasn’t going back. She might as well make the best of it.

She summoned a spear as she ascended the stairs. At the top she opened the door and stepped outside. Her boots crunching in the snow, she went around to the front to look out over the street. She was in Snowdin. If it wasn’t for the distinctly _off_ feeling in the air, she wouldn’t have thought anything was up. There were without a doubt a few differences, things weren’t _quite_ in the same places or _quite_ the same colours. It was like someone had created a replica of Snowdin that was close to perfect but not quite.

“Undyne?”

She snapped around, leveling her spear at the monster who stood in the door of the house. It was… Papyrus? Except very much _not_. It looked like his delinquent twin dressed similarly to Sans, complete with even the fake gold tooth.

“Who the fuck are you?” She asked, not lowering her spear yet just in case this guy was dangerous even if that didn’t seem likely.

“Uh… um…” he grimaced rubbing the back of his skull. “You’re not my Undyne, are you?”

“Do I _look_ like your Undyne?”

“Nope. If I had to guess I’d say you’re probably Fell’s Undyne. This is probably going to be super confusing but uh… you’re in an…”

“Alternate universe,” Undyne interrupted, lowering her spear at last. He visibly relaxed some. “I’ve seen anime, I know how this shit works. You’re this world’s version of Papyrus, right? You look fucking terrible.” He was _slouching_ , leaning back against the closed front door.

“Gee thanks,” he deadpanned in reply. No harsh jab in protest or even an offended look. In other words, boring. “My nickname’s ‘Slim’. How’d you get here?”

“The machine in the basement. I’m tired of looking at your face though, I’m going to go explore.” And hopefully find this world’s Undyne. Meeting an alternate version of herself would without a doubt be awesome.

“Right uh… see you later then I guess,” Slim said as she turned and walked away. “Don’t tell anyone else about…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I won’t tell anyone other than myself.” And possibly Alphys because meeting another Alphys should be interesting too. This whole multiverse travel thing had a lot of potential for some good times, she was looking forward to exploring it more.


	18. Underswap Undyne & Asriel - Uninterested (RWG)

Undyne looked up as the door to her lab opened. Asriel slunk in and pushed it closed once more.

“Hey Undyne, how’s it going?” he said casually, holding his hands behind his back as strode deeper into the lab.

Undyne frowned at him. “What are you hiding from?” Just a few years ago she’d have been _terrified_ to say such a thing to the Prince. But he’d been coming around her lab too long for her to find him intimidating any longer. Even if his horns had almost fully grown in, making him look tougher and bigger.

“I’m not hiding from anything. Why would I be?” Asriel shrugged, a forced smile on his muzzle. “I just came around to say ‘hi’ and hang out for a bit. As the Prince, it’s my duty to be on good terms with my people, right? Especially the Royal Scientist, since you’re going to be working directly for me one day. So I’m _perfectly_ justified in being here right now.”

Undyne raised an eyebrow. “ _Really_? Because I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be having a history lesson with Gaster right now.”

“Well uh… yes but it’s very boring and uninteresting and I am not in the mood so I have requested that he let me have some time off to hang out and stuff. He has granted it to me on the condition that I uh… do other princely duty stuff.”

“I doubt that.” Undyne might not know Gaster well personally but he was notoriously strict. He was a veteran from the Surface War, former head of the Royal Army after all.

“Yeah well… I’m an adult now. I should be allowed to skip lessons sometimes, especially if they’re so _boring_. And the way he teaches it is the _worst_. He couldn’t make it any more uninteresting if he _tried_. I _hate_ it and I just want a break so _please_ don’t send me back or… call the Palace and tell them I’m here.” He gave her puppy dog eyes, clasping his hands together in a begging gesture.

“I didn’t say I would.” She probably _should_ , he was only the Prince after all and Toriel would be displeased if she ever found out but… surely letting him take one little break wouldn’t be the end of the world. “You’re free to hide here if you like. I won’t tell anyone.”

“ _Sweet_!” Asriel clenched his fists in victory. “You’re the best.” He pranced over and held up a hand. “Hive-five.”

Undyne wasn’t really a hive-five kind of person but… it was the Prince so she couldn’t rightfully decline. So she tentatively lifted a hand and gave him a high-five.

“Now, can I hide in your upstairs room and watch anime?” Asriel grinned as he glanced towards the stairs.

“Sure.” Undyne had long since started keeping her more embarrassing anime at home due entirely to his occasional visits specifically to watch anime.

“You’re the greatest, I owe you my _life_.” He flashed her a smile as he started for the stairs. “I’ll help you confess to your future girlfriend Alphys later in return if you like.”

“W-what?” Undyne stammered her face growing hot. How did he _know_? But if he heard her, he didn’t reply as he disappeared up the stairs.


	19. UF Undyne & Asriel - King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to Chapter 16's Drabble, Helpless.

The sounds of battle coming from the throne room had come to a stop a couple minutes ago yet the doors remained closed still. Undyne couldn’t even begin to guess who had won. On one hand, she’d trained Asriel herself and therefore knew how strong he was. On the other hand though, what Asgore lacked in finesse he made up for with ferocity and ruthlessness; he was _far_ more brutal and merciless than Asriel could ever be.

She’d been dying to help and would’ve if that wouldn’t have led to Asriel’s rule being questioned and contested. That was the _last_ thing they needed if they were going to reform the Underground into a better place. So all she could do was wait by the throne room doors, almost as if she were standing guard – something she hadn’t done in years – and wait for them to open and reveal the victor.

It was a _long_ few minutes before they finally did so. Undyne summoned a spear just in case it was Asgore. But… thankfully it was not. It was Asriel covered in dust and blood – how much of it was his was hard to tell at a glance – and carrying the Royal Trident, his now by right.

“It’s done,” he said, his tone matching his flat expression.

Undyne bowed. “Your Majesty.”

“Don’t call me that or… or bow to me like that.”

Undyne straightened. “I have to, your king now.”

“Yes, yes, I know but… I don’t want anyone bowing and scraping to me. I want people to respect me not… fear me. Those days are done, we need to… make the Underground a better place.”

Undyne had bowed _because_ she respected him. He was young, barely an adult, but he was already taking control. He’d overthrown Asgore, something not even she’d had the guts to attempt. But right now they had more important things to worry about. “How badly are you injured?”

“I… I don’t know.” He was clearly in a bad way, emotionally and possibly physically too so…

“I’ll summon a healer and then instruct the cooks in the kitchen to prepare a feast to celebrate your coronation.”

Asriel nodded. “Okay uh… sounds good.”

A party/feast was the best way spread the news _and_ should hopefully distract Asriel from the fact that he’d just killed his father. As necessary as it had been, there was no way it didn’t upset him so the longer Undyne could keep him from dwelling too much on it, the better.


	20. Swapfell Asriel - Sneak (RWG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my other drabble collection I ended up doing a drabble about only one character and decided to try that out here too and see what happens.

Asriel pulled his window open and threw out the rope. He’d done this a number of times before and never got hurt but pulling himself out of the window and grasping onto the rope with his hands and feet still made his fur prickle with fear. It was a _long_ way down. If he fell from this height he’d die without a doubt. And could there be a more humiliating death than falling whilst sneaking out of one’s own room to get away from one’s overbearing mother? He’d be the laughing stock of the entire Underground _and_ dead. He couldn’t imagine a worse fate.

So inch by careful inch he slid down the rope. His instinct was to hold his breath but he knew from experience that forcing himself to take deep steady breaths was much better. Focusing on that instead of on the fact that he was dangling by a thin rope many feet in the air resulted in his feet touching the ground before he even knew he was at the bottom.

He took a moment to let out a sigh of relief and shake the tension from his limbs before continuing on. He was at the back of the castle where there was no need for Guards so he didn’t have to worry about being stealthy until he’d made his way around to the front. Two Guards were always on duty at the front entrance no matter the time of day. Asriel was in luck though, they were the incompetent pair, holding torches and thus ruining their night vision, and chatting to each other. Allowing Asriel to pull his black hood up to cover his face and sneak right on by.

From there it was an easy trek away from the Palace and towards the river. The flowing waters looked bottomless in the low blue tinted lights that simulated night time. Was it even night time up on the Surface? Or had they been trapped down here for so long their clocks had been become offset enough that it was now middle of the day? There was no way to know for sure and it didn’t really matter.

Asriel bent down on the river’s edge, sticking his hand in to summon his magic boat. It had been a gift from his old tutor Gaster before Toriel had had him kicked out of the Palace for teaching Asriel ‘falsehoods’ about what went on outside of the Palace. Little did she know that’s when Asriel had decided he’d make a point to sneak out one day. And now he was doing it as often as he could get away with.

The little boat ran up on its little legs, making more noise than he was comfortable with but there was nothing that could be done. Thankfully no one was around anyway and it settled in the water in front of him. He adjusted his cloak and hood to make sure no could would be able to recognize him underneath it and stepped aboard. Sensing the destination he had in mind, it set off immediately, he barely even needed to use the paddle.

Maybe this would be the trip he never came back from. Or at least stayed gone long enough for Toriel to freak out about her ‘precious child’ being missing. He was _sick_ of being coddled and protected like some kind of helpless frail toddler. So yeah, maybe this _would_ be the day he stayed gone longer or forever. … Or maybe next time would be that day. Either way it’d be soon, _very_ soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for these, I encourage you to leave one if you have one. However they need to be simple otherwise I can't do them (these are drabbles so duh). Right now I don't have it in me to write anything longer for UT.
> 
> I will NOT do anything NSFW or kink related. I need a break from writing stuff like that and I probably wouldn't be able to make it a drabble anyway. And I won't write reader/self inserts or OC's so nothing with Frisk or Chara. No romantic same universe Sans/Paps please, I prefer them being just brothers (cross universe Sans/Paps ships are totally fine)
> 
> I will DO non-ship drabbles; family oriented or friends.
> 
> I'd very much prefer not to write about the Classic skelebros. And I'd like to write about more than just the skelebros in general but Sans and/or Paps stuff is fine too.
> 
> The ONLY AU's I'll write for are: Underfell, Underswap, Swapfell, Fellswap, and Underlust. (And the Classic verse, in case that needs to be said.) Things like lamias, mermaids, or kemonomimis are allowed though, just restricted to the characters from the aforementioned AU's.


End file.
